Pure Tradition
by JamieMalfoy15
Summary: Yaxley has no heir to his name but when a friend confides in him a fear that his daughter will not find a suitable husband, the two come to an agreement that will turn an innocent girl's life upside-down. One-shot, Rated M for language, violence and rape


_Knock. Knock. Knock._

A girl looked up from the Potions essay she was writing. She got up from her desk and opened her bedroom door.

"What do you want, Draco?" She snapped.

The girl's twin brother smirked and his cold, grey eyes flashed. "Now, sis, is that any way to talk to your superior?" Draco watched his sister as he spoke. He could see her agitation increasing by the second. Before she could retort he spoke again. "Father wants to see you in his study. Now." His tone was flat and he walked away without another word to his sister.

She sighed, wondering what it was she could have done this time. She quickly checked her appearance in her mirror before leaving the safety of her bedroom and heading upstairs to her father's study. Jamie Malfoy was the black sheep of her family. The lone Gryffindor in a bunch of Slytherins. Her brother, Draco, had been raised to believe that he was better than everyone, especially muggle-borns, blood-traitors and their sympathisers. Jamie stood against everything Draco stood for and he hated her for it. Their parents definitely favored Draco over her. Her mother, Narcissa, always gave her a look of complete distaste, as though she were horribly disfigured. Her father, Lucius, was strict and cruel to both of his children but especially towards Jamie. He was determined to do whatever was necessary to steer his daughter towards a more honorable path for a Malfoy.

Jamie finally reached the door to her father's study and hesitated. Her heart was racing and she was trembling slightly. As she tried to slow her breathing she reached out and knocked softly on the door.

"Come." An ice-cold voice spoke from the other side that sent a shiver down her spine. She grabbed the cold, brass door knob and turned it, pushing the door open as she stepped through. She kept her eyes down as she closed the door softly. She didn't notice that there was another man in the room besides her father.

"You sent for me, Father?" she asked softly, desperate to contain the shaking in her voice.

" _What_ have I told you about lurking in the door way?" snapped Lucius.

Jamie jumped and hurried to stand in front of her father's desk, still not noticing the other man. "I'm sorry, Father!" she whimpered, fighting back tears already. She did not want him to see her tears so she kept her head down.

Lucius stared at the girl before him. She really was the spitting image of her mother. Long, white blonde hair, pale skin, thin frame. She even had Narcissa's button nose. The only thing that set her apart from her family in her physical appearance, was her eyes. She had large, round eyes of soft green. Lucius took a deep, slow breath. "Sit down, Jamie." He said coldly. "And acknowledge that we have a guest. I won't have you being rude."

Jamie sat immediately and slowly lifted her head to see that to her left was sitting a man she had seen a few times before. She knew him only as Mr. Yaxley. One of her father's colleges and a Death Eater. She gulped, blinked at him and said, "G-good evening, Mr. Yaxley..." Yaxley smirked at the girl and stared at her. Jamie shifted her gaze back to her father, uncomfortably aware that Yaxley was still staring. "You sent for me, Father?" She said again.

Lucius nodded. "Jamie... you've been a thorn in my side since the day you were born and it's only getting worse given how you chose to spend your time at school. Your mother and I have decided, frankly, that given the circumstances and the riff-raff with which you associate, you will never be able to find an acceptable husband. Therefore, we have chosen one for you. You will wed Mr. Yaxley next summer once you turn seven-teen. You have no choice in this matter. I will not risk a member of my family sharing their pure-blood with a mud-blood or a wizard to whom the purity of blood does not matter.

"I called you here simply to tell you of your upcoming wedding so that you're not tempted to fall in love with another and embarrass the Malfoy family further. Mr. Yaxley also wanted to take some time to talk with you about the kind of wife he expects you to be." Lucius looked to Yaxley, completely ignoring the look of complete horror on his daughter's face. "You may use my study if you like, Yaxley. I'm going to turn in for the night. If she gives you any trouble, I'm simply a floor away." Lucius stood, bowed to his colleague, and left, closing the door behind him.

Yaxley stared silently at the girl for a few moments, taking in her appearance. She really did look just like Narcissa, only much younger. This girl was young enough to be his daughter, but she would be an adult in less than a year. When Yaxley had expressed his concerns to his friend, Lucius, about having no heir, Lucius expressed concern about his blood-traitor daughter finding a suitable husband. This lead to Lucius promising his daughter to Yaxley. She was a pure-blood from a prominent family and she was virginal. Yaxley readily agreed. Now his future bride sat before him, trembling as tears stained her cheeks.

Yaxley smirked and shook his head. He reached out a hand to wipe the tears from the girl's face. She flinched as if expecting to be hit and turned away from him. He frowned. "Come, now, child. I was only going to wipe your tears away." He said as he reached out again. This time he grabbed her chin and held her head still while he used his other hand to wipe her face.

Jamie whimpered and tried to pull away. Her stomach clenched and she shivered as though a cold draft had just passed through her. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing. How could this be happening to her? How could her father have promised her to this man? A man the same age as he? And she would be expected to produce heirs for him. Fresh tears began to spill from her eyes.

"M-Mister Yaxley... please..."

Yaxley tightened his grip on the girl's chin for a moment, then let go. He stood up and took a few steps around the room. "As my wife, you will be expected to coordinate with my house elves on the cooking and cleaning. You are expected to be submissive to me at all times and to hold your tongue in front of company unless spoken to first. You will follow every order and command I give without hesitation and you will bear healthy sons for me to call my heirs. And you will honor me." He stood behind the chair in which she was seated. "Stand."

Jamie did not move. A million things were running through her mind. Could she defy him? Would she be able to get away? What if she did get away, would they hunt her down? How would she tell her friends? How would she tell Harry? Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her arm and she was being yanked to her feet. She yelped and looked up into the eyes of man who had pulled her up.

Yaxley growled and gripped the girl's arm tightly. "What did I just finish saying? You will follow every order and command I give without hesitation!" He snarled, taking both of Jamie's arms and giving her a shake. His eyes bore into her face, she was frozen with shock and fear. After a few moments, he released her again and she stood back a couple of steps from him. He decided to try something else. He had had one thing on his mind for quite some time and now that they were alone, this was his chance to take it. Sure, he could wait until their wedding night, but why not take the chance to break her now? Yaxley smirked and stepped closer to his bride to be.

Jamie whimpered softly in pain as she rubbed her arms where Yaxley had grabbed her. She looked up only to find that he was again very close to her. She gasped in surprise and took a step back only to find herself against the wall. She swallowed as she stared into the Death Eater's face, searching for an explanation. "Mister Yaxley... what are you...?"

Yaxley took this opportunity to press Jamie against the wall. He stared down into her eyes, feeling excitement rise in him. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Jamie gasped and her eyes widened in shock when she felt his lips against hers. She groaned and tried to push Yaxley away. He growled against her mouth and pinned her hands against the wall above her head. Yaxley broke the kiss and stared into the girl's frightened face. "You may not be my wife by wizard law yet, but you are my wife in practice. So you will honor and obey me the way a wife is required to honor and obey her husband." He kissed her roughly again before pushing her to the floor. He kept her arms above her head with one hand as he pinned her down with his weight.

Jamie struggled against him as she felt him use his weight to push her legs apart. There were no tears now, only the desperation to stop this before it went any further. "No!" She cried out. "Stop! Let go of me!" She gasped as she felt his free hand travel up her leg towards her hip. She groaned and shivered as his hand found its way up her skirt. She was suddenly covered with goosebumps and her stomach was clenching up. "Please..." She whimpered. "Don't... don't do this. Don't do this to me, please!"

Yaxley's heart wasn't the only thing that was pounding. Watching, feeling the girl under him struggle to free herself and hearing her beg him to stop awakened in him a feeling he had never known. Being rough with her made him more excited than he had ever been. He smirked down at her as he found her hip under her skirt. He began to play with the waistband of her panties, tugging and pulling on them. He stopped and slowly moved his hand to her thigh. He squeezed the inside of her thigh before pressing his hand against her womanhood.

Jamie tensed up and whimpered when she felt his hand grab her between her legs. It only made her fight harder to get away. "No! Don't! Please, Mister Yaxley, don't!"

Yaxley laughed softly and began to rub her. "Mmm, isn't that nice, though? Doesn't that feel good? It's so hot through your panties, I wonder how it'll feel bare?"

Jamie groaned and did her best to wiggle away from his hand. "No! It's not good! Please, don't do any more!"

"Oh, but my dear, your panties are getting wet. I suspect that you like this attention. Now, let's see what we can find under your panties..." Yaxley returned his hand to the waistband of her panties and yanked them down, exposing the Malfoy girl's virgin sex. He grinned and pushed his hand against it, rubbing it softly before gently pushing a finger into the slit and rubbing it up and down.

Jamie cried out and her hips bucked up uncontrollably. She had never been touched before and she had never wanted this to happen with a man like this. "Stop! Don't! Please, I don't like it!"

Yaxley laughed as his middle finger explored the girl's slit. It was amazingly hot and really wet. He wondered if Lucius had told the truth about the girl's virginity. She seemed to be responding too well to be a virgin. "Miss Malfoy, your father promised me that you were virginal. Time to find out if he was telling me the truth, or if you've been a little slut." Yaxley felt around for the hole and pushed his finger in. She was even hotter and wetter inside.

Jamie cried out and tensed up again. She didn't like it and she didn't understand what was happening to her. His hands were ice-cold on her burning skin. "Ouch! Stop! Take it out, please!"

Yaxley groaned and wiggled his finger around inside her. He enjoyed watching her squirm as he fingered her. He added the use of his thumb to rub her clit while he kept her pinned down. He couldn't believe how wet she was getting. He wouldn't be able to hold back for long, soon he would have to fuck her but he enjoyed playing with her for now. He moaned in her ear as he continued to pump his middle finger in and out of her while massaging her clit with his thumb. "Oh, Miss Malfoy... your pussy is so wet. It's squeezing my finger so tight. You're such a hot little slut, aren't you? You probably get fingered all the time by all those mud-blood friends of yours, don't you?"

Jamie groaned in denial. She was angry and confused. She didn't want this, why was her body betraying her? He heart was pounding and she couldn't get away. He was much too big for her to fight off. Breathing heavily, she whimpered. "Please... please, stop! I don't want it! Please, Mister Yaxley! Stop, please!"

Yaxley couldn't hold himself back anymore. He pulled his hand away from her sex and lifted himself up. He pushed his trousers down and his fully hardened member sprang forth. He grinned down at the girl. "I'm going to take your virginity, Miss Malfoy. You will be mine forever and there isn't anything you can do to stop it."

Jamie's eyes widened and she froze in fear. "No...!" was all she had time to say before he slammed himself all the way into her. She screamed and tears were instantly pouring down her cheeks again.

Yaxley groaned, pausing only for a moment to savor the moment. He had deflowered his virgin bride to be on the floor of her father's study. Her sex felt so good, he almost came right then. He re-adjusted himself so that he could hold both her wrists above her head and use them for balance. Yaxley moaned deeply as he began to pound into her, lost in complete ecstasy.

Jamie was crying as he forced himself in and out of her. She felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside. She couldn't even struggle anymore, all she could do was lay there and beg him to stop. "Mister Yaxley! Please, stop! It hurts! You're ripping me! Please! Stop it!"

Yaxley moaned loudly, pounding himself into her as her virgin blood stained his skin. "Oh, fuck, Miss Malfoy... Your pussy feels so good... it's so hot and wet... it's so tight... your pussy is squeezing my cock... Fuck, you feel so good! You're going to make me come, your sweet pussy is going to make me come...!" Yaxley groaned as his orgasm quickly approached. He began pounding into her harder and faster and with one last, hard thrust he emptied his seed into her. "Fuck!" He growled. The girl under him screamed as he came and after a few moments he pulled out and leaned back against the wall to catch his breath. His future bride didn't move from where she had been pinned. She just laid there, crying from both pain and shame.


End file.
